shattered
by Desmondia
Summary: I’ll be with you again Mou hitori no boku. And I’ll get back what you stole Yugi Death fic


Ok this is my second Yugioh story and my first oneshot. I think it's bery sad and you can think what you want. Just tell me in a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or breath no more by Evanescence.

Yugi walked down the long deserted street, hands in pocket, looking down. There was so many things he couldn't help wandering ever since his yami had gone to the afterlife. 'I wonder what kind of fate I would have if I had never solved the puzzle.'

**I've been looking in the mirror for so long**

**That I've come to believe my souls on the other side**

He looked up just to notice that he was standing in front of the game shop. He pushed the door open and it cheered to him with a ding. It was dark and quite. His grandpa had said something about going somewhere, but he wasn't listening. He didn't see the point. Walking past the bathroom, he caught glimpse of the mirror and stopped. 'Is this really me' he thought, opening the door to give him a better look. He seemed more mature than anything. His face didn't look as round and childish and his hair didn't give a feeling of safety around it. It looked more like the spikes they were, sharp and threatening. His eyes showed that he hadn't slept very much in the past week and they had lost their childish sparkle. The very thing that separated him from Mou hitori no boku was now gone. IT was an odd feeling, looking in the mirror, and seeing that you weren't staring back.

**Oh, the little pieces falling, shatter**

**Shards of me to sharp to put back together**

**To small to matter**

'Why does this affect me so? Everyone else has moved on. Why can't I? If I keep up this pity fest I'll just turn back into the weakling that was left behind.' He glared at the mirror and saw it. His face. It was hollow and dark and it looked like the eyes were gone, but it was there. Then when he blinked, it was gone. Angered, Yugi smashed his fist into the glass, shattering it all across the bathroom, leaving little cuts, not big enough to matter but small enough to bleed, all across his hand.

**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces**

**If I try to tough her And I bleed**

**I bleed**

**And I breath **

**I breath no more.**

The blood was amazing. Yugi had never tried to make himself bleed before, it was to morbid for him. But this seemed to fit. Drain yourself until the void is gone also. Instead of wrapping his hand, he stared at in morbid fascination. Like his body was crying for him.

**Take a breath and I try to drown from my spirit's well**

**Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.**

The realization of what he was doing didn't hit hard. 'Yugi your being immature this is not the way to deal. You just don't want to leave the past. You child' a voice that was his but not would tell him every time. Yugi just wished it was part of the void and would also soon disappear.

**Lie to me**

**Convince me that I've been sick forever**

**And all of this**

**Will make sense when I get better**

It wasn't hard to hide the glass marks that had mysteriously appeared on his arms over the next few days. Long sleeved leather had become an obsession of his and it wasn't weird that he always wore it. He would never wear it, but the Yugi everyone knew and got along with did. That's the problem he faced: Who was he? Where did he go? 'I am not the tough, fearless, gamer that once was and I am not the morbid black leather wearing person who dwells on the past. Where did I go? And does anyone care?' He knew the answer. No. The only reason he had friends like Jounuchi and Anzu, Duke and Malik was through Mou hitori no boku. His not Yugi's. Then why were they still around?

**I know the difference **

**Between myself and my reflection**

**I just can't help but to wonder**

**Which of us do you love?**

Nobody loved the real yugi. The shy, quite, timid, meek little boy who was always picked on. They didn't want him. 'They arn't going to continue channiling spirits through me. I want to be the real yugi again and forget about everything.' He held the piece of glass to his wrist and closed his eyes

**So I bleed**

**I bleed**

**and I breath**

**I breath**

**I breath now**

**Bleed**

**I bleed And I breath**

**I Breath **

**I breath**

he could feel reality slipping through his fingers like sand. 'I'll be with you again Mou hitori no boku. And I'll get back what you stole

**I breath no more**

Yugi...

Dedicated to all of those who have lost there inner Yugi and couldn't deal. Blood does not weigh the same as tears do


End file.
